Keinginan
by awancloud
Summary: Chap 2 updated! Yang Neji inginkan adalah agar kelak anaknya tidak mempunyai segel kutukan di dahinya. Sequel 'Harapan'. Twoshot. Cover image by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Characters: Tenten, Neji, OC**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: AR!Canon, sedikit OOC**

* * *

 ** _Fic ini untuk ulang tahun Neji_**

* * *

"Aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang bisa bertemu papa mereka..." ujar Iyuen dengan sedih sambil memeluk bingkai foto yang ia pegang.

Tenten pun langsung muram saat melihat wajah sedih Iyuen.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke tempat papa sekarang, yuk!"

"Eh? Kata mama papa sudah berada di tempat yang jauh," ucap Iyuen kebingungan.

"Papa memang sudah berada di tempat yang jauh, tapi kita tetap bisa berkunjung ke tempatnya, Xiao Yiyuan," jelas Tenten sambil mengelus kepala Iyuen.

Iyuen pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya walaupun masih sedikit bingung.

* * *

"Selamat datang~" sapa Ino kepada Tenten dan Iyuen yang masuk ke toko bunga Yamanaka, "Ah, Tenten-san, kau sering sekali datang kesini," lanjutnya.

"Aku kan mau 'mengunjungi' dia, jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku tidak membawa apa-apa," ujar Tenten tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu, ya?" gumam Ino, "Tenten-san, itu siapa?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk Iyuen yang masih malu-malu di balik tubuh Tenten.

"Ah, dia anakku, Xiao Yiyuan," jawab Tenten, "Xiao Yiyuan, ayo beri salam ke Ino-baasan," katanya kepada Iyuen.

Iyuen pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya (?) dan mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Se-selamat siang, Ino-baasan. Namaku Iyuen. Salam kenal."

Ino yang melihat warna mata Iyuen pun terkejut, "Tenten-san, dia..."

Seolah mengerti perkataan Ino, Tenten pun menjawab, "Iya, dia anakku dan almarhum Neji."

"Ah, begitu."

"Nah, Yiyuan, kau pilih lah bunga yang akan kita berikan untuk papa," pinta Tenten kepada Iyuen.

Iyuen pun mengangguk pelan dan mulai melihat-lihat bunga. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada suatu bunga.

"Mama, warna bunga ini seperti warna mata papa," ucapnya sambil menunjuk bunga Lavender.

"Kau mau memberikan bunga itu untuk papa?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya," jawab Iyuen sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah," kata Tenten, "Ino, setangkai bunga Lavender berapa harganya?" tanya Tenten sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Ino pun tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Untuk kali ini, gratis saja."

"Eh? Kau yakin?" tanya Tenten meyakinkan Ino.

"Iya. Untuk kali ini, gratis untuk Iyuen," jawab Ino sambil memotong setangkai bunga Laverder dan menyerahkannya ke Iyuen.

"Wah, mungkin aku harus sering-sering ke sini bersama Iyuen," canda Tenten.

"Hahaha... kalau untuk ibunya, aku tidak akan memberikannya secara gratis," balas Ino.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Ino," ucap Tenten, "Yiyuan, ayo bilang terima kasih."

"Terima kasih, Ino-baasan," kata Yiyuan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama, lain kali datang lagi ya," balas Ino.

Tenten dan Iyuen pun keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka dan berjalan menuju makam Konoha.

* * *

Di pemakaman Konoha...

Di hadapan Tenten dan Iyuen, terdapat sebuah makam yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Neji'.

"Ini ... tempat papa, ma?" tanya Iyuen.

Tenten pun mengangguk pelan, "Yiyuan, kau bisa membaca nama papa?"

Yiyuan pun melihat batu nissan milik Neji sambil mengingat-ingat pelajaran membacanya bersama Tenten.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca 2 huruf kanji pertama, ma," kata Iyuen.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kau baca?" tanya Tenten.

"Uh... 'ne-shi'," jawab Iyuen.

Tenten pun terkekeh pelan, "Hampir benar. Nama papa adalah Neji, Hyuuga Neji."

Iyuen pun memangguk pelan, kemudian memandang batu nissan Neji.

"Ma, kenapa mama maupun aku tidak ikut marga papa?" tanya Iyuen dengan polosnya.

Tenten pun terkejut dengan perkataan Iyuen, "Ah, itu ... itu karena..."

"Tenten-san!" tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memanggil Tenten.

Tenten pun menengok ke asal suara tersebut.

"Ah, Ko-san!" kata Tenten ke arah suara tersebut.

Ko pun berjalan mendekati Tenten dan Iyuen (yang sembunyi di balik tubuh Teten).

"Kau sering sekali datang ke sini," kata Ko.

"Ahaha ... tentu saja, Neji kan sahabat dan rekan satu timku," ucap Tenten sambil berharap cemas supaya Ko tidak menyadari kehadiran Iyuen.

' _Sial, aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat_ ,' batinnya panik.

"Ko-san, aku permisi dulu ya. Aku harus membuka toko," pamit Tenten.

"Ma, mata paman ini mirip denganku dan papa," belum sempat Tenten melangkah pergi, Iyuen sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan terlihat oleh Ko.

Ko pun terkejut melihat Iyuen karena 2 hal: pertama, Iyuen mempunyai mata byakugan. Kedua, Iyuen memanggil Tenten dengan sebutan 'mama'.

"Tenten-san, dia..."

Tenten pun langsung memeluk Iyuen dengan erat, "Aku mohon, jangan pisahkan aku dengan Xiao Yiyuan. Dia adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Neji bagiku," katanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Tenten pun meraung-raung sambil memeluk Iyuen, seolah-olah dia akan segera dipisahkan oleh Iyuen.

"Tenten-san, tenanglah. Tidak ada yang mau memisahkanmu dengan anakmu," ucap Ko sambil menenangkan Tenten.

"Hinata bilang kalau Klan Hyuuga akan mengambil anakku kalau mereka tahu tentang keberadaan anakku," isaknya.

"Tenten-san, kalau anggota _Souke_ yang tahu, mereka pasti akan langsung mengambil anakmu. Tetapi, aku hanyalah anggota _Bunke_ yang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan," terang Ko.

Tenten pun berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, "Kau janji tidak akan bilang ke anggota _Souke_?"

"Iya, aku berjanji," ujar Ko.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Ko-san," kata Tenten sambil menyeka air matanya.

* * *

Sesampai Tenten dan Iyuen di toko sekaligus rumah mereka, Tenten tidak kembali membuka tokonya. Dia malah menuju kamarnya dan menangis.

"Ma, mama kenapa menangis?" tanya Iyuen.

Tenten pun berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, "Xiao Yiyuan, kau janji kan tidak akan meninggalkan mama sampai kapan pun?" tanya Tenten sambil terisak.

"Iya, Iyuen berjanji akan terus menjaga mama," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Yiyuan," ucap Tenten sambil memeluk Iyuen.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tenten membuka toko senjatanya seperti biasa. Hari ini, Iyuen menemani Tenten menjaga tokonya sambil melihat bingkai foto Tim Gai belasan tahun lalu.

"Ma, papa dulu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Iyuen memecah keheningan.

Tenten pun menghela nafasnya, lalu menarik kursinya ke dekat Iyuen dan memangku tubuh kecil Iyuen.

"Dulu, papa itu..." Tenten mulai bercerita.

Tenten pun memulai ceritanya saat dia pertama kali bertemu Neji di Akademi, saat Neji lulus dari Akademi dengan nilai terbaik, tentang Neji si genin terhebat di angkatan mereka, segala kejeniusan Neji, dan juga sifatnya yang lembut.

"Dulu papa sehebat itu?" tanya Iyuen.

"Iya, dulu papa orangnya hebat sekali."

"Aku ingin jadi seperti papa!" seru Iyuen.

"Begitu? Kalau Yiyuan rajin belajar, pasti Yiyuan akan menjadi hebat seperti papa," ucap Tenten sambil mengelus rambut Yiyuan.

"Baiklah, aku akan rajin belajar setiap hari," kata Iyuen bersemangat.

' _Kalau Yiyuan ingin jadi seperti Neji, berarti satu-satunya jalan adalah menyerahkannya ke Klan Hyuuga_ ,' batin Tenten.

"Kalau begitu, Yiyuan mau tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga, supaya bisa belajar di sana?" tanya Tenten.

Iyuen pun menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah berjanji akan terus menjaga mama. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mama."

Tenten pun mengelus kepala Yiyuan, "Tapi, Yiyuan juga ingin seperti papa 'kan?"

Yiyuan pun mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, Yiyuan belajar dulu di sana. Supaya saat Yiyuan kembali nanti, Yiyuan bisa menjaga mama," kata Tenten meyakinkan.

Yiyuan pun terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku janji akan menjaga mama saat aku kembali."

* * *

Malamnya di rumah Tenten...

Saat ini, Iyuen sudah tertidur dengan pulas, sementara Tenten belum tidur karena terus memikirkan nasib Iyuen.

' _Neji, apa keputusanku ini sudah benar?_ ' batin Tenten sambil mengelus pipi Yiyuan yang tembam.

' _Aku masih ingat tentang impianmu. Aku takut kalau aku mengirim Iyuen ke kediaman Hyuuga, malah membuat keinginanmu tak terwujud_ '

* * *

Flashback...

 _"Neji, kau nakal sekali," ucap Tenten sambil mencubit pelan Neji yang berbaring di sebelahnya._

 _"Hei, aku kan hanya menciummu dengan lembut, lalu kau saja yang memancingku untuk melakukan 'yang lebih'," elak Neji._

 _"Tapi, tetap saja kau harus menahan nafsumu. Siapa sangka seorang Hyuuga yang sedingin es sepertimu bisa tumbang karena hawa nafsu," kata Tenten tidak mau kalah._

 _"Huh, terserah," kata Neji sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah._

 _Tenten pun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi rekan satu tim—ralat—kekasihnya._

 _"Neji, peluk~" ujar Tenten manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya._

 _"Huh, baiklah, dasar manja," kata Neji sambil memeluk Tenten._

 _Tenten yang sudah dipeluk Neji pun tersenyum dengan girang._

 _"Tenten..." panggil Neji memecah keheningan._

 _"Iya?" jawab Tenten._

 _"Kalau kita punya anak nanti, aku tidak mau dia mempunyai segel di dahi sepertiku," ujar Neji._

 _"Eh? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" kata Tenten kebingungan._

 _"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin anakku tidak punya beban berat sepertiku."_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo semua, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan terbitnya fic ini. Beberapa hari ini banyak yang mau diurus, mulai dari pindahan kos, belanja kebutuhan di kos, dan orientasi magang. Saya beberapa hari ini bener-bener ga sempat pegang laptop sama sekali huhuhu. Tapi, untungnya segala tetek bengek itu udah berakhir semua, jadi hari ini saya udah bebas pegang lagi hohohohoho. Sebenernya, fic ini rencananya mau saya jadikan oneshot, tapi karena terlalu panjang (menurut saya), jadi saya pecah jadi twoshot. Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Characters: Tenten, Neji, OC**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: AR!Canon, sedikit OOC, alur cepat**

* * *

 _"Neji, kau nakal sekali," ucap Tenten sambil mencubit pelan Neji yang berbaring di sebelahnya._

 _"Hei, aku kan hanya menciummu dengan lembut, lalu kau saja yang memancingku untuk melakukan 'yang lebih'," elak Neji._

 _"Tapi, tetap saja kau harus menahan nafsumu. Siapa sangka seorang Hyuuga yang sedingin es sepertimu bisa tumbang karena hawa nafsu," kata Tenten tidak mau kalah._

 _"Huh, terserah," kata Neji sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah._

 _Tenten pun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi rekan satu tim—ralat—kekasihnya._

 _"Neji, peluk~" ujar Tenten manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya._

 _"Huh, baiklah, dasar manja," kata Neji sambil memeluk Tenten._

 _Tenten yang sudah dipeluk Neji pun tersenyum dengan girang._

 _"Tenten..." panggil Neji memecah keheningan._

 _"Iya?" jawab Tenten._

 _"Kalau kita punya anak nanti, aku tidak mau dia mempunyai segel di dahi sepertiku," ujar Neji._

 _"Eh? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" kata Tenten kebingungan._

 _"Tidak apa."_

* * *

Flashback off

' _Neji, aku takut keputusanku salah..._ '

Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, Tenten pun mulai tertidur di samping Iyuen.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Xiao Yiyuan, kau sudah mempersiapkan barang-barangmu?" tanya Tenten kepada Iyuen.

"Sudah, ma. Baju dan mainanku sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas," jawab Iyuen.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita akan pergi sekarang," kata Tenten.

"Ma, aku boleh membawa ini?" tanya Iyuen sambil menunjukkan bingkai foto Tim Gai.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Yeay, terima kasih, ma," ucap Iyuen dengan ceria.

Setelah itu, Tenten dan Iyuen pun segera keluar dari rumah, sekaligus toko, milik mereka. Sambil berjalan ke kediaman Hyuuga, mereka sambil mengobrol tentang apa pun karena Tenten tahu mereka akan sulit bertemu jika Iyuen sudah diserahkan ke klan Hyuga.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," kata Tenten tepat di depan rumah tradisional Jepang yang terdapat tulisan 'Hyuga'.

"Nanti aku akan tinggal disini?" tanya Iyuen.

"Iya, sayang."

' _Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin langsung masuk dan membuat kehebohan karena ada seorang Hyuga yang lahir di luar nikah kan? Lagipula, aku tidak pernah masuk ke kediaman Hyuga tanpa ditemani Neji_ ,' batin Tenten kebingungan.

"Tenten-san," tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil Tenten.

Tenten pun menengok ke arah suara tersebut, "Ah, Hinata... dan Boruto-chan!"

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku... aku berubah pikiran. Kupikir, jalan terbaik bagi Yiyuan adalah dengan menyerahkannya ke Klan Hyuga," jawab Tenten.

"Begitu? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang mau mengunjungi _tousama_ , jadi aku bisa mengantar kalian sampai ke dalam," ucap Hinata.

"Omong-omong, Boruto-chan sekarang sudah umur berapa? Pasti Hiashi-sama senang sudah mempunyai cucu seperti Boruto-chan," kata Tenten sambil mencubit pipi Boruto yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik baju Hinata.

"Umurnya baru setahun," jawab Hinata.

"Berarti, beda tiga tahun denganku," sahut Iyuen.

Tenten pun mengelus rambut Iyuen dengan lembut, "Wah, anak mama pintar sekali," puji Tenten.

' _Persis Neji-niisan_ ,' batin Hinata.

"Ah iya, mari aku antar kalian ke dalam," kata Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hinata, aku... aku mengantar Iyuen sampai sini saja..." kata Tenten sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Loh? Kenapa, Tenten-san?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tenten dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

' _Aku hanya belum siap bertemu dengan Hyuga yang lain_ '

Seakan mengerti maksud Tenten, Hinata pun berkata, "Baiklah, Tenten-san. Ayo, Iyuen, _baachan_ akan mengantarmu ke dalam."

Iyuen makin mengeratkan genggaman di tangan Tenten, kemudian menatap ke arah Tenten. Tenten mengangguk dengan pelan seolah mengizinkan Iyuen pergi bersama Hinata. Dengan berat, Iyuen melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Tenten, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Tenten-san," kata Hinata sambil berjalan ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga.

Tenten pun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

' _Neji, semoga saja keputusanku tidak salah_ '

* * *

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Hinata saat masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga. Meskipun dia tidak tinggal lagi disini, tapi dia tetap menganggap kediaman Hyuga sebagai rumahnya.

"Hinata, _okaeri_ ," sambut Hiashi, "Tumben sekali, biasanya kau datang saat akhir pekan."

"Boruto kangen denganmu, _tousama_ ," kata Hinata.

"AAAAHHH~~ BORUTO-CHAN~ JIICHAN JUGA KANGEN DENGANMU~~!" seru Hiashi dengan OOC-nya sambil mengambil Boruto dari gendongan Hinata.

"Gya ... hahahaha," Boruto tertawa kesenangan saat digendong oleh kakeknya.

"Lalu, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hiashi yang sudah kembali IC.

Hinata pun menghela nafasnya pelan, "itu... tentang anak ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan Iyuen.

Hiashi pun terkejut melihat Iyuen.

"Hinata... dia bukan anakmu 'kan?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata pun menggeleng pelan.

* * *

Di ruang pertemuan Hyuga yang cukup luas, hanya terdapat Hiashi dan Hinata yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi, anak itu adalah anak Neji yang lahir di luar nikah?" tanya Hiashi setelah mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Iya, _tousama_ ," jawab Hinata.

" _Kami_ - _sama_ , seharusnya aku sudah menyadari kalau Neji ada hubungan yang lebih dengan rekan satu timnya," kata Hiashi sambil memijat pelipisnya.

" _Tousama_ , maafkan saya," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya, "saya sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Iyuen adalah anak mendiang Neji-niisan, tapi saya malah merahasiakannya. Saya hanya tidak tega melihat Iyuen terpisah dari ibunya. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf."

Hiashi pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Tak apa lah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang penting kita sudah mengetahuinya dan bisa melindungi byakugan dari musuh-musuh kita," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dan menggesernya.

'Berarti, Iyuen akan mendapat segel itu saat anak Hanabi berumur 3 tahun,' batin Hinata.

"Oiya, tolong antarkan anak itu ke rumah _bunke_ ," pinta Hiashi sebelum keluar dari ruang pertemuan tersebut.

* * *

"Boruto-chan, ayo kita main ninja-ninjaan. Aku punya kunai dan shuriken mainan yang dibuat oleh mamaku," ajak Iyuen ke Boruto.

"Wawawa ... nai ... iken," celoteh Boruto sambil mengambil kunai mainan milik Iyuen dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Waaaaa! Boruto-chan, itu bukan makanan!" seru Iyuen dengan panik.

Hinata yang melihat anak dan keponakannya yang bermain bersama hanya dapat terkekeh pelan. Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Iyuen dan Boruto.

"Kalian sedang main apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kami mau main ninja-ninjaan, _baachan_. Tapi, Boruto malah menggigit kunai dan shuriken milikku," jawab Iyuen.

Hinata pun terkikik pelan.

"Iyuen mau _baachan_ antar ke kamarmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku punya kamar sendiri?" Iyuen balik bertanya dengan nada antusias.

Hinata pun mengangguk pelan.

"Waahh ... aku tak menyangka aku bisa punya kamar sendiri," di rumah Tenten, Iyuen memang tidak punya kamar sendiri karena Tenten tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Iyuen, bahkan saat tidur sekali pun.

"Mari, _baachan_ antar ke kamarmu."

"Baik, _baachan_."

* * *

"Nah, Iyuen. Ini adalah kamarmu," kata Hinata setelah membuka sebuah pintu kamar di rumah _bunke_.

Iyuen pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat-lihat.

'Wah ... keren,' katanya dalam hati.

"Dulu, ini adalah kamar ayahmu," kata Hinata lagi.

"Kamar ini dulu milik papa?" tanya Iyuen.

Hinata pun mengangguk, "Iya, dulu kamar ini dimiliki oleh papamu. Jadi Iyuen harus menjaga kamar ini dengan baik supaya papa senang, oke?"

"Oke, _baachan_ ," ujar Iyuen sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

Hinata hanya dapat terkekeh pelan karena dia tiba-tiba ingat dengan seseorang.

"Nah, sekarang, Iyuen istirahat dulu ya. Nanti, _baachan_ akan kembali lagi," pinta Hinata.

"Baik, _baachan_."

Hinata pun keluar dari kamar Iyuen dan menutup pintunya. Lalu, Iyuen kembali melihat-lihat kamar barunya. Pandangannya tertuju pada meja yang terletak di samping kasur.

'Itu sama seperti yang kubawa,' batinnya saat melihat bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja.

Iyuen pun berinisiatif untuk mengambil bingkai foto dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di sebelah bingkai foto (yang dulunya) milik Neji.

' _Supaya aku bisa makin sering melihat mama dan papa_ ,' katanya dalam hati dengan polos.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian...

Setelah sebulan tinggal di kediaman Hyuga, Iyuen terus belajar dan berlatih taijutsu. Dia menyerap informasi bagaikan sebuah spons. Sehingga, tidak diragukan lagi kalau kejeniusan Neji menurun ke Iyuen.

Sekarang, Iyuen sedang tidak ada latihan atau pelajaran sama sekali. Yang sekarang dia lakukan hanyalah duduk di balkon sambil memandangi rumput. Hiashi kebingungan melihat Iyuen karena biasanya Iyuen adalah anak yang ceria, tetapi sekarang dia terlihat murung. Hiashi pun berinisiatif untuk menanyai Iyuen.

"Iyuen, apa boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tentu saja, _jii_ ... Hiashi-sama," jawab Iyuen.

Hiashi pun duduk di sebelah Iyuen.

"Kau terlihat murung. Ada apa? Apa ada yang jahat kepadamu? Ayo ceritakan lah ke _jiisama_ ," selidik Hiashi.

"Aku kangen mama," jawab Iyuen sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau pulang?"tanya Hiashi.

Iyuen pun menggeleng pelan sambil menyeka air matanya, "kalau aku pulang, aku tidak bisa seperti papa."

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu, pulang lah."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku ingin belajar atau latihan?" tanya Iyuen.

"Datang lah ke sini sesuka hatimu, _jiisama_ akan selalu membantumu," ujar Hiashi.

"Benar kah!?" seru Iyuen dengan senang, "yeay, terima kasih, _jiisama_ ," lanjutnya sambil memeluk Hiashi.

Hiashi pun menepuk kepala Iyuen.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Iyuen dengan antusias.

Hiashi pun terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Besok, kau boleh pulang."

* * *

Malam itu, di ruang pertemuan kediaman Hyuga...

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Hiashi?" tanya seorang tetua Hyuga.

"Ya, saya yakin dengan keputusan saya. Lagipula ini untuk melindungi byakugan dari musuh-musuh kita," jawab Hiashi.

"Baiklah, terserah dirimu saja, keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kami, para tetua, hanya dapat memberimu saran."

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat subuh-subuh...

Iyuen dapat mendengar kamarnya diketuk beberapa kali. Dengan langkah yang gontai, Iyuen melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya. Sambil mengucek mata, Iyuen dapat melihat Haruna—seorang anggota _Bunke_ —berada di hadapannya.

"Iyuen, ayo ganti baju. Ada upacara penting," kata Haruna.

"Baik, _neesama_. Tunggu sebentar," gumam Iyuen yang masih mengucek matanya sambil membuka lemarinya.

Karena Iyuen masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, akhirnya Haruna membantu Iyuen memakai baju tradisional Hyuga. Dengan digandeng Haruna, Iyuen berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di kediaman Hyuga. Haruna dan Iyuen pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Di ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin tersebut, Iyuen dapat melihat anggota semua anggota _Souke_ berkumpul. Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran dengan Hiashi yang berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut.

"Haruna, tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini," perintah Hiashi.

"Baik, Hiashi-sama," kata Haruna sambil membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah yakin Haruna sudah ke luar daru ruangan tersebut, Hiashi membuka mulutnya, "Iyuen, duduklah di hadapanku."

Iyuen pun mengangguk pelan. Meskipun sedikit takut, dia tetap menuruti perkataan Hiashi. Setelah Iyuen duduk di hadapan Hiashi, Hiashi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Baik, sekarang kita akan mulai upacara kita," kata Hiashi.

Iyuen yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang 'upacara' tersebut, hanya dapat melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil terdiam. Padahal, biasanya Iyuen adalah sosok yang selalu ingin tahu dan cerewet.

Hiashi pun mulai memperagakan beberapa segel tangan. Lalu, menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Iyuen dan berkonsentrasi dengan penuh.

* * *

Setelah upacara pemasangan segel selesai, Haruna kembali dipanggil ke ruangan tersebut untuk membalut dahi Iyuen dengan perban.

"Hiks ... hiks ... sakit," keluh Iyuen.

"Iyuen, jangan menangis ya? Anak lelaki 'kan tidak menangis," hibur Haruka.

"Hiks ... hiks ... mama..." isak Iyuen.

* * *

Setelah tenang, Iyuen pun akhirnya di perbolehkan pulang dengan diantar oleh Hanabi. Tidak sulit mencari rumah Tenten karena toko senjata Tenten cukup terkenal.

Klining. Sebuah lonceng berbunyi saat Hanabi membuka pintu toko.

"Selamat da..."

"Mama!" seru Iyuen sambil berlari ke arah Tenten.

Tenten yang terkejut langsung meneteskan air matanya, "Astaga, anakku..." katanya sambil berjongkok dan memeluk Iyuen.

Setelah puas memeluk Iyuen, Tenten pun melepaskan pelukannya, ' _Perban? Ja ... jangan-jangan..._ ' Tenten mulai berperasaan tidak enak saat melihat perban di dahi Iyuen.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Tenten membuka perban di dahi Iyuen. Betapa hancur hatinya saat melihat segel kutukan yang persis seperti milik Neji.

" _Kami-sama_..." katanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Tak apa, ma. Tidak sakit, kok," hibur Iyuen.

"Ehem," dehem Hanabi.

"Eh, Hanabi. Maaf kami mencuekkanmu," ucap Tenten.

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," katanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya dari toko.

"Tunggu!" cegah Tenten, "Ke-kenapa mereka memberi segel ke Iyuen? Padahal, belum ada calon pewaris Hyuga yang baru."

"Itu kami lakukan untuk melindungi byakugan," jawab Hanabi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Itu adalah pilihan terbaik bagi kami. Kalau ternyata dia diculik atau bahkan dibunuh, byakugan akan tetap aman," jelas Hanabi.

"Iyuen tidak akan terbunuh dengan mudah! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" seru Tenten.

" _Neesan_ tidak mengerti!" bentak Hanabi.

Tenten pun terkejut karena bentakan Hanabi.

"Dulu ... dulu, aku juga berpikir seperti itu tentang Neji-niisan," nada bicaranya kemudian melembut, "tapi, nyatanya..." Hanabi kemudian menghentikan kata-katanya karena menangis.

"Hanabi..."

"Maaf," kata Hanabi sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Iyuen, mulai sekarang kau boleh datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk berlatih," ucap Hanabi sambil menepuk kepala Iyuen.

"Baik, terima kasih, Hanabi-sama."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," kata Hanabi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke luar.

Setelah Hanabi pergi, Tenten pun kembali ke belakang konter diikuti dengan Iyuen.

"Mama, di sana aku belajar tentang banyak hal, loh!" ucap Iyuen dengan bangga.

"Oh ya? Iyuen belajar tentang apa saja?" tanya Tenten dengan antusias.

"Aku belajar tentang..."

Iyuen pun berceloteh tentang segala pelajaran dan latihan yang dia dapatkan di kediaman Hyuga. Kadang, dia juga mengulang beberapa hal yang sudah dia ceritakan. Tenten sungguh merasa bangga saat mendengar cerita Iyuen yang ternyata mengingat banyak hal.

' _Neji ... maafkan aku, keinginanmu tidak dapat terwujud karena keputusan dari anggota Souke Hyuga. Tapi, aku berjanji kalau Iyuen tidak akan terbebani oleh takdirnya_ '

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

8 tahun kemudian...

Di pemakan Konoha, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang dikepang, mengenakan changsan berwarna _beige_ , dan celana selutut berwarna hitam, berdiri di hadapan sebuah nissan bertuliskan 'Hyuga Neji'.

"Papa, hari ini aku lulus akademi dengan nilai tertinggi," katanya seolah-olah ada seseorang di hadapannya.

"Aku memang kesulitan saat tes taijutsu, tapi aku dapat nilai sempurna saat tes menggunakan senjata."

"Oiya, mama juga sering mengeluh karena toko makin sering sepi. Jadi tolong bantu lah aku agar aku bisa cepat mendapatkan misi, supaya aku bisa membantu mama."

"Mama sebenarnya sering ditawarkan Hiashi-sama untuk tinggal di kediaman Hyuga, tapi mama selalu menolak. Katanya, dia lebih suka tinggal berdua denganku."

"Habis ini, aku mau berlatih bersama Hiashi-sama dan Hanabi-sama. Aku ingin berlatih taijutsu agar aku dapat sehebat dirimu."

"Papa, tolong berkati lah aku agar aku bisa menjadi jenius seperti dirimu."

* * *

 **A/N: Hai, bagaimana fic ini? Bagus? Hohohoho. Jujur aja, aku masih galau banget karena di antara temen-temen Boruto, ga ada bocah yang punya byakugan dan ahli senjata alias anaknya NejiTen. Jadi, karena kegalauan tersebut, akhirnya fic ini pun dibuat. Maaf ya, kalau alurnya terlalu cepat karena aku kurang bisa alur lambat. Terus, proses upacara penyegelan sepenuhnya imajinasi saya karena di anime atau manga sama sekali ga pernah diperlihatin upacara itu. Oiya, sebenernya fic ini ada sequel-nya, malahan sequel-nya yang duluan selesai diketik sebelum fic ini selesai wkwkwkwkwk. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi bakal aku publish, ehe.**


End file.
